The Potter kids
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: The Potter kids are coming to Hogwarts and causing trouble. A few chapters of when James, Lily and Albus Potter arrive at Hogwarts. "If I have to see another Potter in this office every day, I'll kill myself." / "You do that, Severus."
1. James Sirius Potter

**Hi. This story will have 3 chapters. I think. One for each kid.**

"Oh my goodness, I hope she's alright, I do hope the baby's okay!" Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, fretted, pacing the length of her office.

"Minerva, it will be fine. Mrs Potter will live through the birth, the baby will be fine, and in 11 years we'll have another Potter running around the school causing mischief." Albus Dumbledore said calmly.

Severus Snape grimaced. "Merlin help me. Potter's offspring will be coming to Hogwarts."

"Now Severus, I'm sure the child will be lovely." Dumbledore smiled serenely.

All 3 of them jumped in surprise when they saw Harry Potter's head appear in the fireplace.

"SHE'S HAD THE BABY SHE'S HAD THE BABY!" He shouted happily.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Minerva asked excitedly.

"It's a boy! And we've named him James Sirius Potter!" Harry announced joyfully.

"Joy. Another James Potter." Severus scowled.

"Oh that is lovely!" Minerva gushed.

Albus nodded. "It will be nice to get another Potter in the school."

Harry said goodbye and popped back out of the fire to get back to his wife and child.

* * *

><p>"James Potter is coming this year." Albus said with a beam.<p>

"I can't wait! He'll be such a pleasant child considering who his parents are." Minerva said.

Severus snorted. "He'll be the devil incarnate."

Minerva scowled at him. "Students used to call _you_ the devil incarnate."

Severus glared and stayed silent.

"Goodbye Albus, Severus, I need to watch the sorting." She walked out with a big grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Minerva came storming back into her office a few hours later muttering about 'bloody annoying Potters'.<p>

Severus looked hugely entertained. "What did it do?"

Albus threw Severus a reproachful look, and asked, "What did _he_do?"

"Made the staff cluck like chickens when they spoke, and made the students act like monkeys. The spell hasn't worn off for the students yet, and they're hanging off of the chandeliers!" Minerva growled angrily.

"I told you so." Severus said smugly.

"Well that sounds eventful. And very powerful magic for an 11 year old." Albus grinned.

"Yes, well, he is Harry Potter's son. And James Potter's grandson."


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP.**

**Albus Severus Potter**

"MINERVAAAAA!" Harry Potter hollered excitedly from the fireplace in the Headmistress' office.

Minerva McGonagall came running into her office. "What is it Potter? What's happened?"

"Ginny's had the baby! Albus Severus Potter." Harry announced.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What did you say the thing's name was?" Severus asked.

Harry chuckled. "You didn't hallucinate Professor. Albus Severus. After the two bravest Headmaster's this school has ever had."

Albus Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you, Harry." And then he glared at Severus until he said the same.

"And he looks exactly like me!" Harry grinned.

"Lovely. I'll come see the baby after I've finished talking to Kingsley." Minerva promised.

"Don't worry Minerva, Kingsley's already here." Harry said smugly. "He came running as soon as I said, "baby". It was quite amusing."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Of course. Well then, I'm coming now." Minerva dropped floo-powder into the fire, shooed Harry out and stepped in herself. "St Mungo's." She called out clearly, and she instantly whirled away.

* * *

><p>"Oh little Albus Severus is so <em>adorable<em>!" Minerva exclaimed as she stepped out of the fire a few hours after she'd left. "He has his Father's hair _and _eyes. A real Potter."

Albus beamed. "Albus sounds absolutely _delightful_!"

"You're only saying that because he was named after you." Severus said grumpily.

"He was named after you too, Severus." Minerva reminded him.

"Don't remind me."

"When you meet him, you'll agree with us."

"I guarantee that he'll be a little brat like his brother." Severus replied.

"Severus. James is _1 year old_. I think you're a little bit paranoid."

"Mark my words. Monster." Albus and Minerva rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, Albus is coming to Hogwarts today!" Minerva exclaimed.<p>

Severus crinkled his nose. "If I have to see _another_ Potter in this office every day, I'll kill myself."

"You do that Severus." Minerva said absent-mindedly, putting her tall hat onto her head.

Severus grumbled. "No-one appreciates me."

* * *

><p>"Potter, Albus Severus!" Filius Flitwick called out. The charms professor had taken over Minerva's job as name-caller-outer.<p>

A little boy with untameable black hair and vibrant emerald eyes covered by circular glasses walked up to the stool and sat down, where Filius then settled the Sorting Hat onto his head. After about 2 minutes, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" the room was silent. Until James Potter, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Victoire and Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy started clapping forcefully, glaring at the others around them to do the same.

Albus gave a small smile and handed the hat back to Filius, before calmly walking to the Slytherin table where he was greeted with a clap on the back from Scorpius.

The Sorting hat was finally put away, and Minerva had finished her speech, so the magnificent feast suddenly appeared. But this year, there was something new added to each table. Blue lollies, that looked extremely appetizing. So appetizing, in fact, that everyone clamoured to grab one. Apart from Albus Severus Potter, that is.

As everyone in the hall sucked on the lollies, they started growing beards. As in, Dumbledore beards, with handlebar moustaches added on. All of the girls started screaming and shrieking about growing so much hair on their faces. Then a whole lot of mud appeared on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Who did this?" Minerva asked loudly, he Scottish lilt getting more pronounced with her anger.

Albus stood up. "It was James! I saw him!"

James stood up too. "It was not! Usually I'd congratulate you on a prank well done, but you've just blamed me for it! Some Gryffindor you are."

"But I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin." He grinned and slipped down onto the floor, rolled around in the mud, and when he got back up, miraculously, his moustache and beard were gone.

James scowled. "Al tell me how to get rid of the beard! I'm too sexy for something like this!"

"James, you're _12_."

"So?"

Albus rolled his eyes and went out of the hall and into the Headmistress's office without being told to.

Meanwhile, Minerva's lips had gone so thin you could hardly see them, and she stalked out of the hall as well with her beard trailing ridiculously after her.

Albus crept into the Headmistress' office and sank down onto a chair.

"Aren't you going to kill yourself Severus?" Dumbledore asked, referring to Severus' words from before. In return, he got the foulest look the ex-Potions master could muster.

"So, you're Severus Snape, huh?" Albus grinned at the portrait of Severus.

"Yes."

"I'm Albus Severus. I'm in Slytherin." He announced proudly.

Severus drew in a shocked breath. "A _Potter_? In _Slytherin_? It's not true. Idiot boy, trying to fool me."

"Dorea Potter was in Slytherin." Albus shot back. "And so am I."

"But the difference is, Dorea was a _Black_!"

"Oh give it a rest Severus. Mr. Potter was obviously put in Slytherin." Dumbledore told him.

Severus grumbled.

Minerva threw open the door to her office and stormed in, going to sit in her seat behind the desk. "Get rid of the beard and the moustache Potter." She demanded.

"No."

"Why not?" Minerva hissed.

"Because to get rid of it you have to roll in the mud." Albus couldn't suppress the smirk that crossed his face.

Minerva blanched. "No."

"Oh yes." Albus' eyes twinkled with mirth, resembling Dumbledore.

"35 points from Slytherin and I want you to clean up that mud. By hand. Now get out." Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes tightly shut.

"Bye bye Professor's." Albus waved and left the room, still smirking cheekily.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." Dumbledore called happily. "I like him." He announced once Albus had left the room.

Minerva opened her eyes and gave Dumbledore a foul look. "He is just like his bloody brother."

"I told you so." Severus said with relish. "And you've got a beard." Severus started giggling. Which was really strange. Because Severus never even _laughed_ let alone giggle.

"Ha! You have to deal with 2 trouble makers. And I don't!"

Minerva growled. "Shut. Up. Or I will _make_ you."

**Wow, it feels good to add a new chapter. And YAY! End of term! Time for sleeping in!**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	3. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP!**

**Lily Luna Potter**

"Professor?" Ginny Potter called from the fireplace in Minerva McGonagall's office. "Professor!"

"Yes Mrs Potter?" Minerva replied, quickly scribbling down something onto a piece of parchment.

"Come quick! You have _got_to see the baby! Her name's Lily Luna Potter. Named after Harry's Mother, may she rest in peace, and she looks _exactly_like Mrs Potter. Same red hair and green eyes."

"Oh, really?" Albus asked interestedly. Severus was visiting another portrait. "I wonder how Severus will react." He smirked at the thought.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Professor, are you going to come see the baby or not? Because I did _not _push that kid out of my vagina for nothing."

Minerva frowned disapprovingly at the redhead, but still followed her through the fire.

* * *

><p>"Oh, little Lily is <em>adorable<em>!" Minerva cooed, looking down at the tiny baby. The little baby had a tuft of red hair, and was staring up at Minerva with piercing green eyes, waving her little fists in the air.

"I don' wan' 'er!" James whined. "She's a girl!"

"Sweetheart, she's your sister." Ginny told James.

"I don' wan' er'!" He wailed again. And then Albus started copying James. He was going through that stage where he idolised his big brother and did whatever James did.

Harry laughed. "But Lily's your baby sister. You'll have to protect her from the icky boys who will try to take her from us." He told the two kids.

James cocked his head and thought that over. "Yeah." He finally agreed.

Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Who are her Godparents?" Minerva asked, tickling the little child's stomach.

"Luna and Rolf Scamander." Ginny said.

"So Lily was named after her Godmother. Who picked the name?"

Harry blushed. "Ginny did."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He wanted to call her Nymphadora Lily, but I convinced him that she'd be teased at school. Lily Luna is better."

Minerva hid a smile. "Really Potter? Nymphadora _hated _her name. I'm sure that little Lily would as well."

"You're all ganging up on me!" Harry complained.

"Get used to it Hon." Ginny ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>Minerva stepped out of the fireplace and collapsed into her comfortable armchair. "Lily is so sweet. She's a carbon copy of Lily. Same hair and eyes." She told Severus who was now pretending to sleep. He had actually been eagerly awaiting Minerva's return, he wanted to hear whether or not Potter's brat really looked like Lily. "She was very aptly named."<p>

Severus cracked open one eye. "Can't you see that I am _sleeping_?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I severely doubt that you were Severus."

Severus scowled. "Well, no matter how much she looks like Lily, she will be just as much of a trouble-maker as her dunderheaded brothers."

Albus shook his head sadly. "You shouldn't judge someone because of their family Severus."

Severus just glared at the old man, and again closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

Minerva's lips thinned. Albus then whispered loudly, "Did you know that he drools when he sleeps?"

Minerva stifled a laugh as Severus' eyes flew open again. "I do _not drool when I sleep_!" He hissed angrily.

Albus just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Lily Potter's coming to Hogwarts today!" Minerva exclaimed as she read the list of the new first years.<p>

"Well that's exciting." Albus beamed.

"No it is _not_! I refuse to see yet _another_ Potter in this office every day!" Severus growled.

"Close your eyes then."

* * *

><p>"Potter, Lily Luna." Flitwick called. There were whispers as a tiny girl with fiery red hair skipped over to the stool, and sat down. After about 10 seconds, the hat shouted out,<p>

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily beamed and handed the hat to Flitwick, before plopping down next to her brother.

"Congrats kid." James grinned at the girl. Lily smiled mischievously, and gave her new wand two tiny, almost imperceptible, flicks. The floor now looked like a sea of lily petals, and slowly, everyone's voices went higher and higher, as if they were sucking in helium. James was the first to notice. He clutched his throat and stopped flirting with the brunette next to him. "Bloody hell! Oh crap! Oh my Merlin!" He squeaked.  
>Soon everyone else noticed and they started squealing. Lily gave her wand another wave, and this time, the teachers were targeted.<p>

They'd turned into muggle fairy-tale characters. Flitwick was one of Snow White's dwarves (Everyone couldn't help but giggle at that), Neville Longbottom was the Big Bad Wolf, Poppy Pomfrey was Tinkerbell, Minerva was Ariel and so on. It would be considered an understatement for people to say the Minerva was mad. Minerva was _furious_! There she was, watching the sorting, when suddenly, she was wearing a _highly _revealing sea shell bra! 6 year olds should be wearing something like this, not 70 year olds, give or take a few years!

"Who did this?" She growled, quivering with supressed anger.

Little Lily stood up. "I did." She didn't seem very guilty, but proud. "I guess I'll be going to your office?"

Minerva's lips thinned. "You are correct Miss Potter." Lily smirked at her brothers and cousins, and then skipped out of the room, her emerald eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hello Mr Dumbledore, Mr Snape." Lily greeted the two portraits that her family had told her about. She was a bit wary of Snape, James hadn't said much good about him, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Miss Potter! Already gotten in trouble?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
>Lily already had an innocent look firmly plastered on her face. "Me? Of course not! I just wanted to visit my Father's favourite headmasters."<p>

Severus raised an eyebrow, hiding his shock at seeing a mini-Lily Evans right in-front of him. "In the middle of the welcoming feast?"

Lily nodded cheerfully. "Yes. You see, I've heard that my brothers have given you the impression that the Potter family is just a bunch of trouble-makers, so I'm here to set things straight."

"Miss Potter, are you a compulsive liar?" Minerva was standing in the doorway.

"Minerva! When did you dye your hair?" Albus' eyes twinkled, and Severus looked hugely entertained.

Minerva frowned and conjured a mirror before throwing it away angrily.

"Temper temper, Minerva." Severus cautioned with a smirk.

"Miss Potter. Does your family have a gene that makes everybody prank on their first day of school?"

Lily smiled. "Of course not, where on Earth did you get that idea? We're all just trying to outdo each other."

Minerva sighed. Why did _she_ have to deal with 3 generations of Potter's? And then add to that the Weasley twins… It was a wonder she was still alive. "How does this charm come off?"

"Why Professor. I would've that you'd have figured it out by now. All you have to do is transfigure everything back. Were you not Transfiguration professor?"

Minerva frowned as she processed this. "So I don't have to roll around in flower petals?"

Lily stifled a laugh. "Of course not. Where _do_ you get these silly ideas from, Professor?"

"So what were those flowers for then?"

"Oh," Lily waved her hand dismissively. "That was just for decoration."

Minerva closed her eyes. She would never understand those Potter children.

**Wow. It's finished. Sorry this took so long to get up, I was focusing on another story. How did you like it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
